1. Field of Invention
This document is in the field of methods and apparatus for improving decibel level decay rate characteristics of excited strings of stringed musical instruments.
2. Background
Strings of stringed musical instruments produce sound while vibrating. More specifically, a vibrating string sets air molecules into motion in the form of a sound wave defined by an alternating pattern of relatively high pressure compressions (where air molecules are compressed into a small region of space) and relatively low pressure rarefactions (where air molecules are spread apart). These vibrations decay over time, and so does the sound wave, which reduces the sound wave's perceived loudness.
The loudness of a string's sound wave can be increased by increasing either: (a) the wave's sound pressure or acoustic pressure (i.e., the local pressure deviation from the ambient (e.g., average or equilibrium) atmospheric pressure); or (b) increasing the wave's duration (i.e., improving the decibel level decay rate). Both the pressure and duration of a vibrating string's sound can be increased by increasing the force that causes vibration. However, applying a larger force to strings can damage the strings. Thus, a need exists for increasing either the vibrating string's sound pressure level or its duration without the need for increased force.